Soul Mates
by LiziJ1987
Summary: A/O One Shot, set during the Season 11 Episode: P.C.   R&R please.


**Title: Soul Mates**

**Pairing: Alex/Olivia**

**Spoilers: Season 11: Episode 13: P.C **

**Disclaimers: I Own Nothing. The Characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

**A/N: The text in Italics are lines from the actual episode, i cant take credit for those! Oh and im just learning to write love scenes so please go easy on me with this one, thank you. :) Im currently working on another A/O story but until i get that one figured out, i came up with this one. This take places during the episode P.C. I hope you like it :) **

**

* * *

**

"_Why isn't he nailing him?" Alex asked impatiently._

"_Well, Elliot's just getting started." Olivia replied._

"_With no DNA or victim ID, I need Watley spilling his guts on Stabler's shoes and we are a hell of a long way from that happening." _

"_I have an idea that might just speed up the process." Olivia said with a slight smirk in Alex's direction._

Alex watched through the one way glass window as Olivia interrupted Elliot's interrogation session with Ronnie. Elliot exited the room and joined her. She watched Olivia get under Ronnie's skin, with every word that came out of her mouth and every time she got up in his personal space. Alex knew Olivia had him right where she wanted him and it wouldn't be much longer before she extracted a confession. Alex and Olivia had been together for a few months now but nobody at the precinct knew about them. Alex's eyes never left Olivia's while she was interrogating him and she couldn't help but feel extremely turned on by her girlfriend's assertiveness towards him. She felt that familiar throbbing between her legs and suddenly felt very aware of Elliot standing next to her. Aside from that, it felt wrong to be turned on at this time considering Liv was dealing with a multiple rapist. But she couldn't help that her girlfriend was extremely sexy right at that moment. The attorney knew she was sexy all the time but there was just something about her attitude that was really doing it for her. The door to the room opened and Alex was brought back to reality by the sound of Ronnie's yelling.

"_YOU BITCH!" _

"Nice one, Liv." Elliot said, giving her shoulder a congratulatory squeeze. He brushed past her to take Ronnie to central booking. Olivia was proud of herself; there was nothing more satisfying that getting a confession and knowing there was no way that he could wriggle out of it.

"Liv, can I have a word please?" Alex smiled. "In private?"

"Sure." Olivia replied formally before following Alex.

Alex opened the locker room door and poked her head round to see if there was anybody else in before entering. There wasn't, so she stepped in and Liv followed. Liv closed the door and before she knew what was happening Alex pushed her up against it and crashed their lips together in a heated embrace. Liv's hands found their way up Alex's arms, to her hair. Alex's left hand made short work of undoing the buttons on Liv's black blouse and then she slid her hand under the shirt to make contact with Liv's breasts. Liv gasped as she felt Alex's hands on her. The blonde quickly turned the lock to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed and continued her quest. Once the need for oxygen was strong, they broke apart, still breathless and their bodies still pressed together.

"Not that I'm complaining," Liv panted. "But what was that for?"

Alex grinned and unbuttoned and unzipped her black trousers. "Do you have any idea how much that little performance turned me on?" She asked while guiding Liv's right hand into her panties.

Olivia bit her lower lip in anticipation and then smirked as her fingers met Alex's hot centre. "I think I might." Liv replied. Liv flipped them round so she now had Alex pinned against the door. "God baby, you're so wet."

"It's all your fault." Alex expressed playfully.

"Well I guess I better do something about it."

Olivia leaned into Alex's neck and planted gentle kisses down the groove of her neck and along her collar bone. Without warning she grazed her fingers ever so gently over Alex's bundle of nerves. This action elicited a shiver from her blonde lover and a low throaty moan. If Olivia had been worried about someone hearing, she certainly didn't care anymore. Alex threaded her fingers through Liv's hair as Liv trailed kisses back up along her jaw line before claiming Alex's lips with her own. Olivia swallowed another moan from Alex as she repeated the same motion as before. Alex knew Liv was teasing her but Alex needed relief and fast!

"Liv..." she breathed. "I need you..." Alex trailed off as she felt Olivia insert two fingers and started a rhythmic pumping.

Alex's breathing hastened. "More…" she squeaked. The blonde's legs started to feel like jelly and Olivia felt her stumble a little so slipped her free arm around her waist to keep her up. "I need more…Baby, please." Alex panted.

"Please what, sweetie?" Liv asked. Her own want and need for Alex making her voice shake.

"M-make me come..." Alex replied as Liv inserted another finger and pumped a little harder while letting her thumb work over the attorney's clit. Olivia took Alex's lips in hers and proceeded to stifle anymore moans that would escape her girlfriend's mouth.

Alex was heading straight for her peak, she was almost there. Olivia slowed her movement down then speeded back up again, which caused Alex to cry out into Olivia's mouth. Olivia pulled back and rested her forehead on Alex's. Alex had her eyes shut as her orgasm intensified.

"Baby, look at me." Liv instructed. Alex opened her eyes and it was as if both sets of her eyes were mirror images, aside for the colour of course. Their eyes were clouded with desire, want and need for the other person. As they both stared deep into the others eyes Alex's breathing was even more erratic and she began to climax. The facial expressions on Alex's face as she was sent over the edge by Olivia, made Olivia's own desire to be touched increase.

Alex panted and collapsed onto Olivia's shoulder. Her body was now weak and totally relaxed. Olivia kissed the side of her head and held onto her as she came back down from her high. Alex lifted her head back up to meet Olivia's gaze. While she had her girlfriend's attention, she removed her hand from Alex's panties and licked her fingers free of Alex's juices. Alex watched every move. Olivia flashed her lop sided grin Alex loved before bringing their lips together in a gentle loving kiss. Alex could taste herself on Olivia and she couldn't think of anything sweeter than tasting what Liv always managed to do to her.

Once Alex had overcome the after effects of her mind-blowing orgasm, she leaned back against the door. Olivia helped her button up her trousers. "You feel better now?" Liv asked with a smirk.

"Much better, thank you."

"Anytime, Counsellor." Liv said sorting her rather dishevelled shirt out and re-buttoning her blouse. "You can return the favour later." She said seductively.

"You can count on it." Alex tucked her shirt into her pants. "I've got to go and prepare for court tomorrow, so I'll see you back at your place?"

Olivia nodded as she placed a kiss on Alex's lips. Alex unlocked the door and was about to leave when Liv called her back. "Baby," Alex turned to look a t her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex replied, smiling. With that Alex left and Liv went to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

Later that day, Elliot and Olivia were finishing their reports on Ronnie Watley when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"_You got him." Babs stated as she sauntered into the Squad room._

"_She got him," Eliot motioned to his partner. "With a hell of a performance, I think." Liv just gave him a lopsided grin._

Babs had come along to thank them for finding the rapist, closing the case and for helping her to come clean about who she really was.

"_It's a big relief right?"_ Olivia had said to her and it was as she spoke those words, she knew she couldn't keep her and Alex a secret forever. It wasn't that they were ashamed because they weren't; they just decided it would be better that way till they were ready to tell their friends. After Babs planted a smacker on Elliot and left, Olivia giggled.

"She…she is something else." Elliot said not quite sure what had just happened.

"You got that right." Olivia replied as she quickly signed her report and began to pack her things away for the night. "Well, I'm heading home."

"Ok, I will be as soon as I finish this." Elliot pointed to his own report and stretched his arms above his head.

Olivia grabbed her belongings from her locker, put her coat on and turned her desk light off, along with her computer. "Say Hi to Kathy for me," she smiled. "I'm out."

She turned to walk away but was stopped by El. "Hey Liv," Olivia stopped and waited for him to continue. "I'm happy for you."

Olivia looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You and Alex."

Olivia looked down at her feet and then back up at El smiling widely. "How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk. "I've seen the way you look at each other, the way your face lights up when she enters the room and I also noticed the little smile you get when she calls and you see her name flash up on the caller I.D but then you answer professionally because you don't want anyone to know." He chuckles.

Olivia blushed at his last comment. "I love her, El." The smile still plastered in her face.

"I know you do and I can tell she loves you too."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

Elliot stood up. "If you're worried about Munch, Fin and Cragen, then don't be. I know they will be just as happy for you as I am."

Without saying a word Liv walked up to Elliot and wrapped her arms around him, strongly. Elliot returned the embrace almost instantly. The two detectives were like brother and sister and Olivia was exceptionally grateful to have his support. Olivia broke the embrace and smiled up at him.

"Goodnight, El." She said as she walked away, still smiling.

"Night Liv."

* * *

When Olivia arrived home, she found Alex had files spread out all over the coffee table. She was about to call out and let her know she was home but she heard the shower running and knew Alex wouldn't hear her anyway. Olivia kicked off her shoes, hung her coat up and went straight to the fridge to grab a cold bottle of beer. Once she retrieved the beer she sat perched on the couch because she knew if she leaned back, she would fall asleep. She glanced up at the clock which read 8:37pm. Liv turned the TV on and settled on watching _30 Rock_. She took another swig of her beer just as Alex appeared from the bedroom.

"Hey beautiful." Alex greeted her in her shorts and t-shirt as she towel dried her long blonde hair.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"Sweetie, you sound exhausted." The blonde said as she folded the wet towel and placed it on the radiator.

"I am." Liv pouted playfully. Alex stepped up onto the couch and sat behind Liv, her legs both side of her girlfriend and began to massage Liv's shoulders.

"You're so tense, Liv."

"Oh god baby, that feels…incredible."

Alex smiled, pleased with herself. "You just relax; I'll take care of you tonight."

"Just tonight?" Liv joked.

Alex leaned down to her ear and whispered, "And every night for the rest of my life."

Olivia leaned back into Alex and wrapped the blonde's arms around herself. Alex responded by wrapping her legs round the detectives waist. Olivia kissed Alex's bare arm and sighed contentedly. "Coming home to you every night sounds like heaven."

"Mmm," Alex nuzzled her nose in Olivia's hair taking in the scent of her honey and vanilla shampoo. "Right back at you."

"I have something to tell you." Olivia said lacing their fingers together. Alex waited for her to continue. "El knows about us."

"How?" the blonde asked and then she thought, "oh my god, he saw us in the locker room didn't he!"

"No, Alex, he didn't…at least I don't think he did," the brunette pondered that for a minute then shook her head and added, "No, he just said he knew. He also mentioned the smile I get on my face when my phone rings and I look at the caller ID and I see it's you." She blushed.

"Awww baby, that's sooo cute!" Alex cooed showering her with butterfly kisses.

"Stop," Liv giggled. "You're not mad he knows?"

"No. I'm glad he knows."

"Me too."

Alex and Olivia sat in a comfortable silence for a good few minutes before Alex spoke again. "I have an idea."

"Oh, you do?"

"Move in with me?"

Olivia shifted her position to crane her neck and look up at Alex. "Are you serious?"

Alex nodded. "Never been more serious."

Olivia always thought that if she was ever in a relationship and they asked her to move in with them, she would have to at least take a day to think about it. But with Alex, it was different. She didn't have to think.

"I'd love to move in with you." Liv beamed.

"Really?" Alex exclaimed and tightened her embrace around Liv. Olivia nodded this time. Alex brought their lips together in a lingering kiss. When they pulled apart, they settled happily and watched a little bit of TV. Twenty minutes passed when Olivia sat forward and Alex frowned at the loss of contact.

"I gotta take a shower." Liv said stretching before turning her gaze to Alex. "Care to join me?"

"I already showered."

Olivia appeared to give her body the once over. "You look a little dirty."

"I do, do i?" Alex chuckled.

"Yep. We can't have you going into court tomorrow all dirty now can we?"

Alex shook her head.

"Liz Donnelly would not like that." Liv stated with a grimace. She rose to her feet and slowly brought her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the couch beside Alex. Alex's eyes widened at her beautiful detective's body. The attorney's eyes travelled down as she watched Liv undo her jeans and shimmy out of them. Alex licked her lips automatically. Liv kicked her jeans to the side and slowly backed away from Alex.

"Are you coming?" Liv asked holding her hand out.

Alex turned the TV off and took her hand; the detective pulled her up and quickly into her warm embrace. Alex felt herself tracing her body with her fingertips which gave Liv goose bumps. Liv took her hand and led her backwards to the bathroom. They spent a good half hour in the shower together and then after they crawled into bed and slept peacefully in each other's arms. Alex and Olivia knew they were lucky to have found each other because some people never do. They were both truly happy than they had ever been before. It had been known by Elliot even before they knew themselves. They had found their perfect other.

Alex and Olivia were soul mates.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, its nice to know if you want me to keep writing A/O stuff? :)**


End file.
